Information in electronic media typically may be represented, accessed, and/or manipulated on a computing platform using a graphical user interface. Such a graphical user interface may allow a user to open, read, and/or otherwise access information stored and/or represented in one of several file formats. Since different users and/or different computing platforms may use one or more various software programs to read and/or display such information, typically not all users are able to open and/or read information stored in a first file format when the user is using a software program designed to open and/or read information stored in a second format. For example, information may be stored in a hyper text markup language (HTML) file format to be accessed and/or displayed using a web browser program, and/or information may be stored in a portable data file (PDF) format to be accessed and/or displayed for example using an Adobe® Acrobat® program or the like. Typically, a user may convert information stored in a first file format to a second file format using the first and/or the second respective program, for example for visualization on different computing platforms, for archiving, and so on. However, such a conversion process typically may not provide a perfect conversion of the information, formatting, features, and so on, and as a result, some features in the first file format may not perfectly appear and/or function properly in the second file format.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.